Stuffed animals have always been a source of amusement to children and are generally constructed in such a way that they are cuddly. In general, animals of this type of configuration which are stuffed and considered cuddly, cannot be manipulated so as to simulate movement of an animal. In the prior art there are hand puppets, such as gloves which one may place on one's hands as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,885; U.S. Pat. No. 1,417,860; U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,024. An example of a full figured doll-like puppet is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,276.